


The Pilgrim and The Goat

by afandomfaraway



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Rey x Kylo Ren, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, explicit - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afandomfaraway/pseuds/afandomfaraway
Summary: Rey Nemo, dragged by her best friends, to a movie themed costume party she didn’t even want to go to is happily surprised by a man with a cape and curved horns.





	The Pilgrim and The Goat

Rey wasn’t sure how Rose and Finn had convinced her to go to this party, and she still wasn’t entirely sure who her friends had dressed her up as. The party was movie-themed, and the last movie Rey actually paid attention to was a documentary for her bio class, and that certainly wasn’t by choice. 

“Rey, for the millionth time, her name is Thomasin! If you hadn’t fallen asleep during our last movie night you would know that.” Rose huffed, straightening the bonnet that rested on top of Rey’s head. She rolled her eyes before responding:

 

“Okay, well tell me about it one more time before we get there so I don’t look like a total dumbass.”

“Basically, Thomasin and her family move out into the countryside, shit happens, and Thomasin is seduced by the devil, who’s a goat called Black Phillip,” Rose explained. Rey stared at her, eyebrows raised.

“Remind me to never take movie suggestions from you,” Rey replied, and the other girl huffed. Finn laughed from behind them, doing his best to keep up on the stairs. He was dressed as some dinosaur named Blue and Rose was the female version of a character called Owen from the new Jurassic Park movies. They were somehow related, Rey wasn’t sure how though.

“Okay, I think this is the one,” Rose announced. The trio stopped, only mildly winded from the climb, in front of an apartment marked as 466. Finn was the one who pressed the doorbell, and Rey took a step back. If only she was home, halfway through a bottle of wine, with her cats, and her vi-

“The Ticos! So glad you made it!” A booming voice interrupted Rey’s daydream and her eyes met warm brown ones. Poe, Rose had told her about him. And he was dressed as Indiana Jones, someone Rey actually recognized. “And you brought a friend!” 

Rey smiled, walking up to shake Poe’s extended hand.

“Rey, Rey Nemo.” She said, and Poe clasped her hand with both of his. 

“Ah, and you’re dressed as?” He wondered.

“Thomasin, from The VVitch.” Rey started. “To be honest, I barely know the movie. Rose is the real film buff out of us.” She laughed and Rose bumped shoulders with her in response. Poe chuckled.

“I’m not surprised. Well, come in, the party is only just beginning!” Finn and Rose hurried in, but Poe held Rey back.

“I think there’s someone in there with a costume that matches yours. Happy hunting!” And, with a wink and a whirl, Poe left Rey alone at the doorstep. She wrinkled her nose and, after a good sigh, went to get a drink.

~

 

Rey was still by herself an hour later and seriously contemplating leaving. The drinks were mostly watered down with fruit juice and the food was subpar at best. Nothing against Poe, who seemed like a nice enough guy, but Rey was ready to leave almost the moment she stepped inside. 

Slowly though, she wandered onto the dance floor, dancing for a few songs. Every movement was mindless, but something clicked the moment two very large hands found themselves on her waist. Rey found herself, surprisingly, not wanting to pull away. She leaned against the strong chest.

 

“I like your costume.” A velvety voice purred in her ear. Rey shivered at the sound of it, at his breath breezing against her, but still smirked. 

“The bonnet’s pretty sexy, I have to admit.” She joked before turning. The man behind her was just as sexy as the voice, if not moreso. He was shirtless save for a ankle length cape draped over his shoulders. He wore sleek black gloves with leather pants and boots to match, and two curved horns atop his head like a crown. Rey gulped down the dirty thoughts just as the man spoke again.

“Thomasin from The VVitch. We match, it seems. I’m Black Phillip.” The mystery man smirked, adding: “Wouldst thou like to live deliciously?” Now that quote Rey did remember.

“It seems we do.” She snaked her arms around his neck, and he did the same with her waist. “I’m Rey, but you can call me Thomasin.” Rey teased.

“Benjamin, but most just call me Ben.” He, Ben, said and Rey felt herself smile.

“Well, Benjamin, how do you feel about getting out of here? Not a huge fan of parties.” Ben’s eyes sparked and he nodded, agreeing:

“Yeah, me neither.”

~

As it turns out, Benjamin lives in same apartment building Poe lives in. Just a few more floors up, in a penthouse. Rey marveled at the size of the apartment, not sure she had ever been in one so big. Hopefully that’s not the only thing that’s big tonight. 

“It’s a bit of a mess, I apologize,” Ben said softly, coming up behind Rey. She turned. 

“You call this a mess? I’d hate for you to see my place, “she giggled, giggled like a damn school girl, and Ben smiled. Rey had never seen a smile that made her feel like that.

“I’d like to see it,” he replied simply, and that was enough for Rey. She grabbed his cape and pulled him down, molding her lips against his. Ben groaned, and that only encouraged Rey to deepen the kiss. He slipped his tongue out, prodding it against her lips and she greedily let him in. Their tongues moved in tandem, and Rey stood up on her tippy toes. 

Ben’s arms around her waist pulled her up and she squealed as her feet left the ground as he moved them. He laughed, a deep chuckle, against her and she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. Rey moved her hands to his hair and his met her ass. She gasped, and it trailed off into a moan. Before she knew it, he was setting her down on what she could only imagine was his bed. He pulled away, but only to speak.

“You want this?” he whispered huskily, his gloved hand tracing her cheek bone gently. Rey leaned into the touch, smiling. 

“Yes,” she replied, before taking the end of his glove in her teeth and pulling it off. She kept eye contact with Ben, and she could’ve sworn a shadow darkened his expression by the time she discarded the glove to the floor. “I want you.” Rey repeated her consent, pulling at the tie of his cape. Ben growled, smashing his mouth against hers and she whimpered. He moved down, his lips leaving the impression of searing burns against her skin. 

“Mind if I rip this ridiculous thing off?” he muttered against her neck, gesturing to her dress that was proving to be a rather annoying obstacle. Rey just groaned in response, tugging at Ben’s hair. He chuckled, and sure enough the front of her dress groaned in protest before giving out as he ripped it off. She shimmied it off, now left with just her leggings and a corset that she was glad to have now, just because of Ben’s reaction.

“Fuck, you’re so perfect.” Ben purred, pressing a kiss to her now exposed collarbones.

“You’re such a flirt, Rey chuckled, kicking off her shoes. She felt Ben’s smile against her skin and the sound of the corset unclasping was comparable to an angelic choir’s song. Rey let out a deep breath as she looked down at her chest and Ben. He seemed to be marveling at her freckled skin, and it made Rey’s cheeks heat up impossibly hotter. 

“Ben?” Rey questioned, softly touching his hair and he met her eyes. “You’re perfect too,” she whispered, and Ben blushed before raising to kiss her gently. 

Rey’s head felt fuzzy, and just went she thought she had collected her thoughts, Ben’s touch lowered to between her thighs and she gasped. Where had her leggings gone? Though, it wasn’t like she cared, with those Heaven-sent fingers already curving deep into her.

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” Ben mumbled, pressing kisses against Rey’s cheeks. Her only response was another gasp as he slipped a second finger inside her.

“Ben, fuck!” Rey swore, gripping his shoulders and digging into them with her blunt fingernails. If she knew better, she would’ve thought he was smirking against her cheek as he slid a third finger in. “I’m- I’m gonna-” 

Before she could finish her sentence, his fingers were gone. She gasped out loud, and was prepared to complain when she felt that glorious tongue, and those perfect lips against her pussy. 

 

“Oh!” Rey squealed, arching her back against the mattress. She was so close, so damn close. “Oh, Ben, fuck,” she shivered, hands balling up in the sheets. “Please, Black Philip, let me come!” She said before she could think, and the noise that came from Ben was almost enough for her to finish. She felt two fingers slip inside her, along with his tongue, before she saw stars. Rey must’ve been loud, because by the time she was finished her throat was raw.

“Good girl,” she heard Ben purr.

 

“I- I want you inside me,” Rey stammered , fluttering her lashes at Ben and she could see his throat bobbed as he gulped. 

“Anything for you, my little pilgrim,” he teased, and Rey managed a dazed smile. As he pulled away, she moved to prop herself up against the pillows. She cuddled against them, smile growing as she watched Ben pull off his pants to reveal the hard-on of the century and the best ass she’s ever seen on a man.

“Could get used to this view,” Rey replied, echoing his tone and biting her lip as she measured the length of his cock with her eyes. So, that’s why he had used so many fingers earlier. Ben looked over at her, his gaze sending chill bumps up her spine.

“Me too,” he agreed with a smirk as he pulled a condom out from his bedside drawer and started to open it. Rey watched, almost hungrily, as he slipped the pre-lubed condom onto his dick. She gulped, and Ben paused. “You still okay with this?” He asked softly, and stayed still as he watched Rey. She nodded, smiling once again, this one sweeter than ever.

“Black Philip, your Thomasin is waiting for you,” Rey said, innocently as possible. Ben’s eyes darkened and Rey felt a jolt of lust overcome her body as he stalked towards her. His body enveloped hers, and she welcomed it. 

“Where do you want me, sir?” she whispered her question, holding back her smirk.

“I want you facing me, little one, as I take you. I want to watch you.” Ben mumured in return, his nose brushing against hers. Rey nodded, biting her lip again.

“Take me then,” she challenged, and Ben let out a shuddering breath. Before she knew it, he slid himself inside her in one fluid motion. Rey let out a loud gasp, her hands moving to grip his hair. Ben let go of all self control, and Rey savored it. She arched her back and let herself go too, moving with Ben’s every movement. 

“Ben, Ben, Benjamin,” Rey chanted like a prayer, pants between every syllable, her legs locking around his waist to bring him closer.

“You’re so perfect, so good for me, Rey,” Ben growled in response, his hips snapping relentlessly, and his hands gripping Rey’s sides so hard that would most likely leave marks. One hand moved down to her pussy, rolling a thumb against the spot that made her see stars. She cried out, and kissed her deeply.

 

“Rey, I’m-” He managed to gasp out as he pulled away and she nodded, tugging at his hair. 

“Me too, fuck,” Rey groaned and locked eyes with Ben. He moaned low and moved faster, faster. They both cried out at the same time and Rey could’ve sworn her soul left her body for a split second before she was brought back down from her high. Ben kissed her cheeks lazily, and she leaned against every single one. Slowly, he pulled himself out and Rey could’ve cried at the loss. “Ben,” Rey whimpered and quickly his arms were pulling her against his chest. Rey nuzzled against him, before sighing. “Gotta pee,” she admitted sadly, and Ben snorted before loosening his grip on her enough for her to pull away.

“Down the hall, first left. Don’t be long,” Ben murmured, smiling lazily up at Rey. She pecked his cheek, and hurried out. His apartment was huge, and the bathroom was no different. Thankfully, the toilet and soap was easy to find, and only minutes later she was walking back into the bedroom. Ben had slipped into the sheets, and smiled up at Rey. She hurried into his warm embrace, tucking her head against his chest. Ben kissed the top of her head.

“Sorry about your dress. I liked it,” he said after a few beats of silence, and Rey snorted.

“You’ll have to explain this to my friend Rose, she’s the one who got it for me,” she quietly replied, kissing Ben’s shoulder afterwards. He groaned, burying his face in her hair. It just made Rey laugh again, letting her eyes close.

“You’ll stay the night?” Ben asked, and Rey opened an eye to see him looking at her expectantly. She nodded, closing her eye again and cuddling impossibly closer.

“You couldn’t get me to leave if you tried.” 

~  
End

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked this little blurb :) I honestly feel kinda proud of it. What did you think? Leave me a comment below or tweet me about it, my twitter is @/kylosscar <3  
> Special thanks to my beta Sj, whom I cherish always.


End file.
